


Not Quite Forever

by Kat_Herondale



Series: Journey on through the Night [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Forever (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, for the International fanworks day prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Herondale/pseuds/Kat_Herondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long two weeks, fighting villians every day would take a lot out of anyone. The Avengers decide to relax by watching TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I uploaded this from my computer, but I'm doing the final editing on my phone since I won't be able to get on wifi with my computer for several more hours. This is a little more than 100 words but I figured it be okay.  
> But one of the reasons why I wrote this is because Forever is a really good show and it comes on right after Agent Carter!

 

Peggy couldn't help but glance down at the New York Skyline from her position on the couch. It had changed so much over the years and it never ceased to shock her. She didn't even dare think about visiting London yet. Though Steve had offered, perhaps they'd make a trip of it when villains weren't attacking New York every day.

Natasha grinned at Peggy, this was the longest they had gone in two weeks since having some sort of villain trying to kill anyone. Apparently that called for a TV marathon instead of actual sleep.

Today's pick was something called _Forever_ it involved an immortal man who has been around for quite sometime. Peggy was interested to see how they would make the War seem like on the show.

 


End file.
